


Snaking around the Snake

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Filming, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: Patton starts a documentary on Deceit





	Snaking around the Snake

**Author's Note:**

> it's on tumblr too: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/187347234504/snaking-around-the-snake-fanfic

"It was a normal day, in a normal Mind Palace of a normal boy named Thomas Sanders"  
"All the living creatures were in their rooms in that moment, except for a snake"  
  
"What are you doing?", Deceit asked noticing the camera pointing towards him.  
  
"I am making a documentary out of you!", The voice of the moral side could be heard from behind the camera.  
  
The other opened and closed his mouth in search for a response. "Don't worry, you just have to do whatever you do every day!" Patton added, "And I will be the narrator- "  
  
"Why?" He eyed him, suspicious  
"Because I don't know a lot about both you and snakes! And this- Hey, where are you going?" Morality asked as Deceit got up from the couch  
  
No reply meant no time to waste for the video!  
He followed him to the kitchen. "We can notice from this situation that, snakes -like any other living being- need food to eat"  
  
"And their favourite food seems to be a toast with peanut butter on it! You have great taste, snake. Great taste", He whispered the last two comments.  
  
Deceit took a bite of the toast he just made for himself, and replied, "I don't always do what snakes do, Patton"  
  
"You're right! In fact, snakes don't talk but you do!"  
The tired man, who just wanted to have some peace -but secretly liked the situation-, began to walk in the corridor.  
"But we also know that you tell lies! And that means snakes talk too and they have been hiding that from us all this time!" The camera-man sounded more and more excited as he countined to say that. Deceit couldn't help a smirk from appearing.  
  
He stopped, curious and with a smug smile on his face. He turned around toward the camera, he rested the elbow of his arm on the wall and rested his hook on his hand. "So, you have the intention of filming me all day and nothing will stop you, right?"  
"Uh-huh", The other nodded brightly, causing the camera to move a little in the same motion too.  
"Alright, alright then. I won't stop you", With that Patton was faced with his back again.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, the other started running. That left the camera holder speechless, after the initial confusion he decided to leave the camera behind -since it could fall and break- and went to chase him.  
  
The laughter from both sides echoing through the corridor was the last thing the camera could record before turning off.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/187347234504/snaking-around-the-snake-fanfic


End file.
